


Out of Time

by misch3fbunni3



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, M/M, Manipulative Loki, My First Work in This Fandom, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misch3fbunni3/pseuds/misch3fbunni3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki had just gotten the news that his brother's coronation was to commence leaving him torn between the love for his brother and knowing full well it was all wrong.  Taking his leave to his chambers, he is awakened by a strange guest.  One that should not possibly be there.  The strange guest asks for Loki's help and a bargain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my head for some time and it's supposed to be a 5 part-er but I'm not sure if others would enjoy it and I would need some motivation. Started this back in FEB. My significant other BETA'ed but he said there would be confusion. Reviews would be much appreciated for me to make corrections and or continue with my other 4 parts I'd had imagined. Please be nice my first real published piece... :3

The news was almost too much for him to bear. He knew this day would come but he could not hold back his disappointment once he reached his rooms to scowl at the empty cold walls. He locked the door and set it so that no one without his knowledge could enter. Pacing, back and forth, back and forth, Loki gripped his hands into fists, almost digging his nails into the skin of his palms, in anger, sorrow, disappointment. His clothing was the only sound in the room and his slight breathing as he paced to one end then the other. The sun was shining brightly as he looked out over the gardens, a gentle breeze caressed his pale features, ruffling his hair. He sighed, grumbling at the cheery sun and the glow of summer. He wore dark layers of black and green with armored silver and leather and a light silk material. Loki continued to frown at the beautiful weather as he sunk into a large red lounging chase big enough for three people. He leaned into the soft cushions. Half burying his face into them and letting a sad sigh escape him. He closed his eyes, tired and exhausted. Leaning into the one arm of the large piece of furniture, he let it envelope him coldly. He lay there a while. Thoughts streaming through his head as what will happen once Thor is crowned. Where will his place be? By his brother's side? Will his father send him off? So much unanswered. So much doubt of what his fate will be. Slowly, he allowed his fevered mind to rest. A sweet silence of the horrors his mind could create.

*****

Loki felt warm almost as if he was being caressed by a soft hand brushing lightly across his brow, a familiar hand. Though he could not place it entirely, he knew this hand well. Who would be so bold as to disturb him from his peace. Better yet, who could have entered his chambers without him being alerted. Loki had been resting the whole time but he would have known if someone came in. Loki hummed quietly, the hand comforting on so many levels as it ghosted over the crown of his head, slowly slipping delicate yet strong fingers through his hair to rest at the back of his head. Slowly massaging the tightness there. The hand kneaded his scalp slowly, gently but with a slight firmness. Loki leaned more into the cushions to allow his visitor access to the entire back of it head. He could smell leather, muskiness, and a tinge of saltiness…. Blood. 

Loki’s eyes shot open he tried to lean up in alarm and in the same instance the hand on the back of his neck tangled tightly into his hair until he felt as if his scalp would be ripped from his head. The other person heavily lay halfway on top of him in the short seconds everything transpired, whoever it was had swiftly jumped over the arm of the furniture that had enveloped him. Loki’s head was jerked back sharply, he felt something piercing at his neck. He looked at the individual that had a firm grip on his hair. Loki grit his teeth and then slowly his eyes widened in absolute shock. The man holding him against his will in a deadlock was none other then his doppelganger. “Hello me!” It said with a most frightening grin on his face, pale features, sweat and shining skin, burning eyes. Loki was in fear for his sanity but said nothing, only breathed in and out hoping this other him did not slit him from ear to ear. The other Loki was breathing heavy, looked battle worn and definitely older, his piercing green eyes showed an eternity of something Loki could not place. There was madness in those eyes. The other Loki’s grin slowly started to die on his pale lips, replaced by a scowl. Not getting the reaction from Loki as he had wished. Loki only stared at him, indifference and slight fear. Loki slowly brought a hand up, slowly, carefully sliding it along the other Loki’s face, brushing the left side of his jaw, to gage a reaction and the other flinched slightly, pushing the sharpness into Loki’s neck a bit more. There was so much going on in the other’s eyes. His mouth opened still panting. Loki still could smell blood. “What is it that you want?” Loki asked the doppelganger. It’s now stoic face switched slightly, a slight smile. His body shifted over top of Loki. He could feel something wet start to grow near his stomach. “Can I trust you?” The other asked. Loki shifted slightly, his scalp screaming, his neck threatened to be ripped open and here he was talking to himself, asking for trust. The other was very heavy, but Loki suspected it had to do with the clothing he wore. Heavy armor pressed into his meager court clothes. Belts, guards and whatnot sharply jutted into his chest and abdomen and still that wet feeling was growing. “Can I trust you!” 

There was anger, pain and something else and it was made known by his head being jerked further back into the cushions. Loki squeezed his eyes shut, automatically bringing his hands up and pushing into the shoulders of the other “YES, you doubt yourself?!” The sharp object was removed from his neck, and the hand in his hair released its death drip. The body towering over him sunk into him more and the other placed its heavy head on his chest, breathing ragged and wet sounding. An awful sound that made Loki panic more then he should. He slowly leaned up, carefully pushing his other to the side to roll him off him. The other indeed wore heavy armor but it did not stop whatever had attacked him. Blood seeped through the heavy binding clothes, dark blood, internal damage. The other Loki’s eyes were shut now, brow creased in pain, sweaty and pale. His body shuttered at the movement and all that there was at that point was trust and understanding. “What… what happened?” Loki pressed a hand against the wound and the other curled in on himself batting the offending hand away hissing in pain, growling almost. “Do not question, just help me…” Loki suddenly got angry and grabbed the wrists of the other pulling him up forcefully to face him, their faces inches away from each other. He could feel the ragged breaths of the other on his face, hear that awful sound of wet. 

“You came here for a reason! “ Loki shook the other man sternly, wrenching a pain gasp from him. “You asked if you could trust me?” Another shake. “Now let me help you dammit!” The other opened his eyes, angered as if he had made a bad choice asking for his help but said nothing. Loki dropped him to bounce lightly on the cushions. Loki leaned up and slowly rolled until he hovered over the other. Blood was seeping everywhere. It was on him everywhere. He leaned up pulling himself to a kneeling position. He looked around the room and he could see where the other had made his entrance. Drips of blood had followed around to the other side of the chase when he had first been caressed so gently. He could still feel it. Wanted it. It felt... odd. He looked at the other clenched in on himself. He knew he needed to help him now. 

“Don’t panic, but I need to move you so I see what ails you better…” He gently leaned over the other pushing him from his side and onto his back. The other was silent but his face was screwed up and he clenched his teeth. There was blood on them but Loki did not know if it was from the wound or if he just bit the inside of his mouth. He would worry after he saw what all damage there was. He grabbed the buckle that ran the length of his other’s torso, undoing the clasp and grabbing the coat his opened it as much he could, over and down the other’s shoulders. There was a pained grunt but allowed Loki to remove more clothing. He took off the chest plate and parted the material underneath, layer by pain staking layer. This other Loki was complicated indeed, full of layers. Older, face aged somewhat, lines, longer hair what should have been flawless was flayed around the pale sweaty face. Eyes, glittering at him, unshed tears and unspoken pain, not just from the wound, something worse and knowledge, incomprehensible knowledge. This other Loki would not hide anything from him, even if he had tried. He would make him talk. He can’t fool himself. Without thinking, Loki leaned forward and kissed the other's brow, soothing his hair back as gently as he was caressed moments before. Eyes closed, breath hitched, shallow but not as panicked. He was surprised it was enough to calm himself. Maybe he played with his duplicates more times than he should have. He grinned at the thought but a gasp brought him back to the present. Moving the clothing had jerked the wound a bit and Loki realized something was still embedded in his side. He would not be able to heal unless whatever it was had been removed. It was not visible at first but with all the cursed layers removed he could see that is was jagged shrapnel lodged in his side, some ribs were broken for certain, the extent of the damage he didn’t know. He brushed gentle fingers around the wound. The other shuttered violently. He stole a glance at his face. 

Pale, eyes almost ready to burst. Red rimmed and oh so tired. Pleading. “Just… just pull it out.” His teeth were not bloody from a bitten lip. The red gathered at the right corner the way his head was tilted. Loki knew what he needed to do. He took the end part of the other's belt that had run along his torso “Put this in your mouth, I don’t want you alerting anyone or we will be in an even bigger mess.” The other glared with fury but took the piece between his lips anyways. Still glaring, nostrils flared Loki decided the best leverage he could have would be to straddle the other hoping to hold down any violent movements. He did not know how big or how deep the metal was. The other's eyes were startled at the new position but did not protest. Instead he grabbed onto Loki’s calves, holding on tightly. Loki was sweating now; he looked into the other's eyes as his hand hovered over the metal, asking silent permission to proceed. The other Loki clenched his teeth down hard on the leather, steeled his eyes and gripped into his calves harder. Loki grabbed onto the metal with one hand and pushed down on the opposite shoulder with his other. The instant he touched it the other arched his back, a muffled cry escaping the leather and his arms flailed grabbed at his legs with bruising force. The shrapnel was deep. Scraping along the other's splintered rib bones. “God damn it hold still!” He yelled. The metal was slippery with blood and the more he pulled more of the liquid rushed upwards. Loki concentrated on keeping his grip, now using two hands and pulled as sharply as he could. The body beneath him thrashed, bucking up against him. Knees trying to unroot him from his perch and legs and feet slapping into the soft furniture. Slowly the piece shifted and slipped free from whatever it had been caught on inside of the others' body. 

Loki immediate pressed a hand to the now open wound dropping the shrapnel now forgotten and chanted a healing spell. The other had not stopped making noise, the leather had slipped from his teeth and he cried out as Loki pressed down. Hands gripped at his wrists, almost brutally. The other's face was twisted with anguish. The metal had been removed but now they needed to heal the wound, it was gushing and blood had smeared the other's face from the thrashing. Most likely the lung had been punctured, ribs cracked and broken, and the other's breath became more ragged, more wet than ever. The whispered spell enchanted, trying to knit all the damage to a somewhat normal state. He had sharp knees digging into his back still as he spoke the ancient words. He felt heat under his fingers. Slowly knitting the bones back in place, the ragged hole in the other's lung. The only thing he could not do was replace blood loss. The damage was great and the spell was far from complete. But there was set bone, healed organ and pink scarring now as he removed his hand from the angry wound that was now gone. He looked to the other's face. Blood still smeared there down the side of his cheek. 

He breathed heavily, tongue pressed against his bottom lip. He was completely exhausted and drained. The sharp knees receded from his back to allow him to be hunched over. Hands still gripped his wrists but not as firmly. He would have some bruises for sure. The other closed his eyes and his body shuttered. Before Loki could understand what was happening he was thrown off the other violently as his counterpart leaned over the side of the furniture, a most horrid noise ripped from his mouth as he splurged blood that had pooled in his lungs and throat. It was such an awful horrid sound and Loki panicked, gaining leverage again he leaned up and put a soothing hand on the other's back. The jacket and clothing slipping down the other's arms to reveal bruised skin. Old, new, fresh and healed. Scars and marks from an unknown object. His other choked still on the rotten blood stuck in his lungs. Finally catching his breath the other rolled onto his back, eyes closed, tear trails, blood marring his handsome features and taking a shuttering breath. “Thank you…. “ 

 

A hand bolted to his neck before he could react and he was flipped onto his back with the other's heavy weight crushed against him. “What?!” Loki was in shock. The other's face was twisted in a ghastly grin, blood and tears smeared his face, the grip on his neck was firm but not demanding. He sneered and leaned down to Loki’s ear, “I had to be sure I could trust you…” Immediately Loki found the healing wound and dug his fingers into the good work he had just done. The other loosened his grip arching up grimacing, grabbing onto Loki’s shoulder in a vice grip to steady himself until he was unceremoniously pushed up by the healing wound and dumped onto the cold hard marble with a loud crack. Flailing arms and legs in an undignified manner. Loki could only assume the crack was the other's head due to his hands holding it protectively. Loki rolled to the edge of the chase and stood over the other's twisted form. His fingers left indent marks in the healing flesh and blood had started to trickle from them. He moved to stand exactly over his other, feet on either side of the other's hips and crouched down. He grabbed the mess of the other's clothing and pulled him up so they were face to face. 

“You’re a mess.” He scolded the other. “Give me one good reason for me to not go telling the guards to take you away…” The other gave him a sad look that revealed more emotion the Loki wanted to admit he had seen. It would have been easier to ignore it but if this truly was him, there must be some reason, some purpose behind what had just transpired in the matter of 10 minutes. Shaking hands cupped his face, smearing the mess of red over him as well. The other searched his face, looking for something he knew not. Slowly the other inched his face closer, sharing breath and he spoke, ”Because I love you.” With those words the other kissed him. It was a light kiss, soft, but meaningful and powerful. He tried to pull away, this was madness. Loki let the other drop to the floor, forcefully pushing him down, his head making a thump on the marble a second time. The other grimaced and cried out. Loki grabbed the other's hair as he had done to him and forcefully jerked his head back, the other grunted but stared up at him. Loki’s other hand pressed into the other's shoulder roughly, holding him down and once again he straddled him, sitting on the other's chest heavily, making sure his knee dug into the prior injury. 

“Not good enough.” Loki was angry. Livid. How could this other Loki, out of time, think he can play his emotions. He would not have it. He yanked the other's hair and made him hiss. “Try again.” The other grit his teeth. “Because one day you will be a true king.”

 

“What is this nonsense, what are you playing at?” Loki’s hand twisted in the other's hair more. The other hissed, snaking a hand up to grab Loki’s hair in return. “Two can play at this game.” Loki’s head was wrenched downward and in return he dug his knee into the newly heeled flesh. “We can play this all day.” Despite the obvious pain the other was in he was very strong and had forcefully pulled Loki down till they were eye level. Loki glared, teeth clenched and a snarl at his lips. The other smiled though he was hurt badly, a dark smile, still showing bloodied teeth. “I don’t lie to myself… we are true kings and I am here to help you realize that.” Again the caressing hand on his cheek. It was electrifying. Loki shuttered from more just the pain in his scalp. This was not a copy of himself contrived for his own perverted pleasure. This was real. This was him. He wanted to know what he has seen, what there is to offer. What holds his future. 

“Now stop holding me back from what it is we desire…” There was so much power in the other’s eyes. Loki could not deny that, would not deny that they wanted the same thing, what they desired. With Thor’s coronation ringing in his ears, the uncertainly of their future. Loki was at a loss. Could he truly trust this being? Was this really him? Was it some terrible trick of a dream? Loki loosened his grip slightly on the other's hair. He was head butted before he knew it, the other's head striking the bottom of his chin forcing him to bite his tongue and snapping his head back. Somewhat dazed his right arm was grabbed pulling him to the right side, their positions now reversed and Loki’s hands gripped tightly above his head. “I will not have you taking me at my disadvantage… Now will you give me what we desire or not!” It was an angry demand, Loki shivered at his ferocity. The heaviness sitting against his body in a way brought about a completely different desire. “And if I deny you?” Loki could feel his body heat up. The other had kissed him and proclaimed his love for him. Those lips were soft and deliciously warm. But he could not let his guard down. The other was angry now. “Then I will take what is mine.”

 

One hand released his wrist to roughly grip the bottom of his jaw, Loki’s hand flew to the other neck as the other leaned onto him more fully bringing their faces together. 

“I will have this…” 

There was anger and other emotions so mixed completely he could not place them, panic, fear, anguish, lust. There was no denying that emotions were as bright in the other's eyes, burning into his, searching for a reply. His face slighted pink. Loki could not take it anymore, grabbed the back of the head hovering over his and smashed their mouths together. Loki could not take it anymore and thickly licked the other's slightly shocked parted mouth. It had all happened so fast the other was shocked as his head was held so forceful against Loki’s. The other groaned, anxiously returning the kiss, deepening it if possible, pushing his tongue against Loki’s. 

Dueling, fighting, warring for each others mouths. The hand on Loki’s chin relaxed and turned into a caress. Their bodies melded in a way neither could completely understand. The other leaning heavily on Loki, the heat of his open chest spreading through Loki as if he was on fire. There was a growing hardness pressed against his own. Ultimate desire flared in his brain and Loki removed the demanding hand from the back of the other's head and snaked it down to push the folds of dangling leather from the other's backside to grab a thick handful of flesh and pushing the other's body down forceful enough to cause the other to grind upwards into him. Loki broke contact, saliva streamed between their mouths, the other leaned back and strained his neck, creating an opening for the other to savagely attack to offered flesh with his hot demanding mouth, crying out as the movement shot an unimaginable pleasure from his groin up his spine to the tips of his toes and running back to the base of his skull where it exploded. 

Loki arched his body up into the other, meshing them closer together if possible. The other groaned also breaking contact with the feverish skin of Loki’s neck and arched his back, bringing their arousal even heavier together. The other Loki recovered first. He leaned to his left, bringing a knee into Loki’s thigh, creating an opening for his hand to reach his prize, he latched onto Loki’s neck hotly, biting the racing pulse there and brought a hand to rub at the erection of his prone captive. If possible Loki’s body arched even more, impossibly so. His breath escaped in gasps and for some unknown reason the feel of the other on him left him so completely open and incapacitated, if the other was to murder him right now, he wouldn't stand a chance. He was completely helpless and at the other's mercy. 

The hand rubbing his aroused cock expertly found the clasps to his pants, unbuttoning them and freeing him from the confines, stroking his heavy sex with an expert hand. Loki was in ecstasy, his head digging into the floor, his body arched, his mouth open uttering guttural delicious cries, panting, and tears slipped past his closed eyelids in uncontrollable emotion. The other Loki leaned down to claim his mouth once again, shoving his tongue into Loki’s mouth overpowering his own tongue easily and devouring him. Loki was completely debilitated and could not control the extreme reaction his body was amassing. The hand on his cock left him in heaven, knowing him so intimately. 

The other’s mouth left his to ravage his neck once more, squeezing his hot flesh in such an intimate manner, pearls of pre-cum beaded at the head. The other was slowly making his way down Loki’s body, kissing what flesh was available and yanking clothing open to access more. Biting and sucking, the other found a nipple and latched his mouth onto it. He thumbed the head of Loki’s cock, smearing the precious liquid, gathering as much on his finger as he could muster, and released the heated flesh. The other released the now erect nipple. Loki made a noise of complete displeasure, his body straining. 

He leaned up slightly, allowing his body back on the ground to stare at the other, too much emotion questioning the other's actions. If Loki’s could be more hard then he already was he would as he watched the other lazily lick his fingers. Licking his pre-cum off his offending digits, the other stared darkly at Loki all the while.


End file.
